Stollnec Story
by StolltheFox
Summary: It's the journey of My OC Stoll the Fox and his Childhood Friend that is his girlfriend. My character get advice from both Cream and Vinalla.


Stollnec Story

All the Characters that are from Sonic below to SEGA. There also may be character from Archie Comics

Dylon "Stoll" Prower and Fennec Fox-Prower below to me. The Prower last name below to SEGA

Kortex The Otter belongs to one of my friends.

Also any offspring of My OC and Fennec are mine.

This is about my OC and his friend from growing up, there will sad moments in the story just warning you.

**AGES**

Miles "Tails" Prower: 18 yrs old

Cream Rabbit-Prower: 16 yrs old

Vanilla Rabbit: 32 yrs old

Sonic: 25 yrs old

Amy Rose: 22 yrs old

Dylon "Stoll" Prower: 24 yrs old; My OC/ AKA Stoll the Fox

Fennec Fox: 23 yrs old

Mint Prower: Newborn Rabbit-Fox Girl, Parents are Miles "Tails" Prower and Cream Rabbit-Prower

Kortex Otter: 23 yrs old, my friends character, Childhood friend of Fennec and my OC

* * *

Chapter 1: Helping Cream and Tails

Cream had to stay in the hospital for 2-3 more days because of a certain blue hedgehog. Sonic had rushed into Cream's Hospital Room to check on Tails. But he didn't slow down in time and he tripped the bed Cream was laying in tried to tuck his leg so he didn't hit hit, however that is not what happened. Sonic had failed to tuck his leg in, and a result of this his shoes hit Cream's Right Foot, Right Ankle, and her Right Knee. He also ran into to Tails causing Tails to Fall to the floor and hit his head, but Tails was fine just dazed. Sonic got back up and when happened Cream started to cry. As this happen Sonic bolted out of the room, and he dart faster because he saw Vanilla Rabbit/ Cream's Mom/Mother. Sonic rushed out the hospital and all the way to his and Amy's house. Meanwhile at the Hospital, "Ms we need to stay out here, only family can come in." said a Nurse. Vanilla Replied " I am family, I'm the Mother of Cream, my name is Vanilla Rabbit, and if you're talking about only family then why is Tails in the room. " You're the Mother of Cream, and to answer your question Mr. Prower , is the father of the Child so he is family" Said the Nurse to Vanilla. "Okay fine can i see daughter and grandchild, also why is Cream crying, did Tails do anything to Her." Said Vanilla. The Nurse told Vanilla, Sure but we, got to take her to get X-Ray's, and no Mr. Prower did nothing he is actually he is being treated, right now. Vanilla said "Why an X-Ray, is she hurt, also what to Tails." The nurse tells Vanilla that They happened and Tails is the only person that knows what happened. Cream said the nurse, there who too, she you. Vanilla walks into the room. Hey Mom, said A Crying Cream. What wrong Vanilla asks. My Knee, Foot, and Ankle hurt really bad said Cream. "They hurt, well i let the nurses and doctors take to an X-Ray." Said Vanilla

Can you get Tails i want to be with me, said cream. Cream, Tails is Being treated, he is fine so don't get worried. While Cream get X-rays, Vanilla walk into the Room were Tails is. Hi, Vanilla said Tails. Vanilla, says Tails what happened to Cream, and what to you. Tails replied well, i remember Sonic, running into the room and before new i was hit my head on the floor and that when heard Cream starting to cry. Vanilla said "You think Sonic did this, it does sound like he would do did he say and where he. Tails replied No he didn't say a word he got up and bolt out the room and that's the last them. The nurse says good job, Tails you get rest and you be with Cream tomorrow, but i get if she comes back. As soon as she Tails and Vanilla heard there names being called. The sat down and told them that Cream's X-rays showed that Cream had a Broken Leg in 3 different spots so she have where a cast for a year, and was in surgery. Vanilla said "that Sonic the next i'm going to. Tails interrupted Vanilla and told her that Sonic did it on Accident, and he call him. Tails calls Amy, Hi Tails what is. Hi is Sonic there i want to talk him. yes sure Sonic, Tails whats to talk. Hey buddy i sorry about accident. It's alright you need to not run into the room. k, hows cream. She has a Broken leg but it's broken in 3 spots. Ow, I'll tell her sorry in person tomorrow. Well there someone who talk she right to me. Hi who is it, it the mother of the girl that accidentally hurt. Vanilla i'm sorry about what happened to cream. Thanks you need to tell her that sorry tomorrow.

The Next day

Sonic rushed to the hospital, he told Cream that he sorry. Vanilla asked when can you leave to Cream. Cream answer with Tomorrow at noon tomorrow. Vanilla ask Tails you don't have supplies and you a car, should i get mine, you use mine i would go buy stuff. That will not be necessary said a Fox coming in the room. You came, said Tails and Cream.

Who are you said Vanilla. I'm Dylon Shaun "Stoll" Prower or what people in my childhood call me Stoll/ Stoll the (Fox,Zorro, or Kitsune). Prower are you related to Tails questioned Vanilla. Yes said Stoll.

* * *

Hi cream how you doing said Stoll

i'm doing fine so why are here said Cream


End file.
